viejos amigos nuevos amores
by Meimei di Mare vongola
Summary: bueno despues de 18 regrasa la banda demonica y tambien reuniremos parejas como shunXalice danXruno julieXbilly y AcExmirra y otra parejas y este es fic tiene personajes de otra series y cosas extrañas este fic es sin fine lucros


_**Yo: jajá, se llevaran una gran sorpresa**_

_**Shina: que te pasa hermana**_

_**Shun: estoy de acuerdo con Shina**_

_**Yo: ya verán**_

_**Es hora de leer**_

**REGRESO A CLASES**

Los alumnos entran a la preparatoria después del verano.

Ahí vamos de nuevo pero esta vez a la preparatoria- dijo Dan con un tomo muy animado

Dan Kusso: un joven de pelo café, trae lentes de sol, es de piel blanca de ojos color rojo, edad 18 años, trae el uniforme de la escuela que consiste en una playera blanca, un pantalón gris y un suéter de color gris

Ya cállate dan- dijo Runo enojada

Runo Misaki: edad 18, ojos verdes, de piel blanca, pelo azul con dos colitas, trae el uniforme de la escuela que consiste en una falda color gris, una playera color blanco y un suéter de igual color (gris)

Hola chicos- dijo Julie corriendo asía estos

Julie Mikamoto: edad 18 años, de piel blanca, ojos dorados, pelo plateado con una coleta de lado, trae el uniforme de la escuela

Como han estado chicos- dijo Julie abrazando a dan

Bien-dan estaba apenado porque Julie lo estaba abrazando

Julie, ya déjalo- dijo runo enojada

Está bien-dijo Julie soltando a dan

Hola chicos- dijo Mirra

Mirra Clay: edad 18 años, de piel blanca, ojos color celeste, cabello anaranjado, muy pensativo y amable, siempre esta cuando la necesitas

Que tal chicos- dijo Ace dirigiendo la mirada asía mirra

Ace Grit: edad 18 años, pelo azul, ojos grises, de actitud muy fría, está enamorado (de quien yo: yo sé)

Hola- dijo mirra a Ace

Hola-dijo Ace

Que tal hermanita- dijo Keith

Keith Clay: edad 18 años, pelo amarillo, ojos azules, el muy amable y generoso con los demás sin mencionar que es muy fuerte

Ni tan chikita- dijo mirra alegre

Porque- dijo Keith extrañado

Porque ya voy en tu curso-dijo mirra con las manos en la cintura

Ya quisiera- dijo Keith

No enserio si voy en tu curso - dijo mirra enfada

Hola chicos, que pasa-dijo Alice

Alice Gehabith, 18 años de edad, su cabello es de color naranja y tiene ojos café claros y es muy cariñosa con todos

Hola Alice como estas- dijo la peli azul

Bien-dijo la peli naranja

_**Y entonces todos se quedaron viendo a una limosina que iba llegando**_

Quien será- dijo el ají azul en un tono muy extrañado- de seguro es alguien importante

Así que son ellas-susurro Julie

Miren están bajando- dijo dan señalando al auto

Alguien sabe quien son ellas-dijo mirra extrañada

Hola chicos que pasa- dijo Billy

Billy Gilbert: edad 18 años, es moreno, sus ojos son color azul, su pelo es de color verde, es muy alegre

Hola Billy- chillo Julie

Que están mirando todos- dijo Billy

Es que alguien está bajando de esa limosina- dijo Ace en tono frio

No se preocupen yo las conozco- dijo Billy

En serio- dijo Shun fríamente (se aprecio de repente)

Shun Kazami: edad 18 años, es de piel blanca, ojos color miel, es muy serio, ayuda a los demás y es muy talentoso

Que tal Shun como estas- dijo el o ji rojo

Bien- dijo el pelinegro

Bueno di nos quienes son- dijo a la oji café

Son- dijo Billy haciendo suspenso

Hola Billy- dijo Ran

Ran Saraki: edad 18 años, ojos morados, pelo color blanco, trae ropa normal que consiste en un pantalón azul y playera amarilla con detalles negros (este personaje es inventado)

Que haces ponte el uniforme- dijo Billy un poco enojado

No te preocupes, dejaron traer ropa normal- dijo ran despreocupada

Como dijiste te dejaron traer ropa normal - dijo Ace alterado

Exacto- dijo ran muy contenta

Pero como-dijo el peli azul

Es que tengo mis contactos-dijo la oji morada-es que conozco a la dueña de la esc…-dijo interrumpida por una que gritaba hermana una y otra vez

Hermana, hermana- dijo rin un poco preocupada por su hermana-ahí estas no hagas eso me preocupas

Rin Saraki: edad 18 años, ojos morados, pelo color blanco, trae ropa normal que consiste en un pantalón azul y playera amarilla con detalles negros (este personaje es inventado)

Lo siento hermana es que me tope con Billy –dijo ran

Bueno-dijo algo

Tu también- dijo Billy un poco preocupado

La conoces- dijo mirra sorprendida

Si- dijo Billy

Ella es rin y ella es ran- dijo Billy

Como las identificas tan bien si son idénticas- dijo la peli azul

Fácil por su cadenitas que traen- dijo Billy mientras señalaba las cadenas

Pero si son igualas-dijo el peli café

No es cierto una tiene una luna y un sol y otra solo tiene le puro sol-dijo Billy

Es cierto, pero…..-dijo interrumpida por su celular- bueno ya voy ok-colgando el teléfono- adiós chicos- dijo corriendo

Espera me hermana- ran se va corriendo detrás de rin

Bueno nos ibas a decir quiénes son las de la limosina-dijo Ace en tono burlón

Bueno ellas son-interrumpido por música de presentación

Presentado a las únicas y fabulosas hermanas gemelas Nira y Shina todos aplaudieron mientras las mencionadas salen de la limosina

Hola chicos-dijo nira seria

Nira Quincy: 18 años, de piel blanca, pelo de color azul, ojos color amarillo (tiene una máscara así que sin la máscara sus ojos son según sus emociones), es seria, tiene una cadena de una luna, amable y siempre se preocupa por su hermana y tiene la marca de media luna en su frente de lado derecho

Que tal están chicos- dijo Shina muy alegre

Shina Quincy: 18 años, de piel blanca, pelo de color azul, tiene una cadena de una luna, ojos color amarillo, amable y siempre se preocupa por su hermana y tiene una marca de media luna en su brazo izquierdo

Hola Billy- dijo nira seria

Hola nira- dijo Billy entusiasmado

Hola nira-dijo Julie abalanzándose sobre esta

Julie suéltame-dijo nira enojada-por el simple hecho de que estés otro año en esta escuela no significa que puedas tocarme

Anda no seas tan mala con ella-dijo el peli café

Y tu quien eres me pregunto yo-dijo nira con una cara que asustaría al más valiente

s-soy d-dan-dijo dan muy nervioso

Ni siquiera puedes decir bien tu nombre-dijo nira dándole la espalda

Tu-dijo Ace sorprendido

Pues a quien esperabas peque Ace-dijo Nira riéndose

Oye dije que no me llamara así-dijo Ace enojado-eeh chiki-ni

Jajá, aun lo recuerdas-dijo Nira alegre

Pues como no olvidarlo-dijo Ace alegre

Tú también la conoces-dijo Billy sorprendido

Si como no conocerla-dijo Ace

Haber explica como la conociste- dijo el peli café

Flashback

Todo comenzó cuando íbamos en le kínder éramos muy bueno amigos

Hola-dijo una oji amarilla

Hola-dijo un peli azul

Como estas-dijo la oji amarilla

Bien y tu-dijo el peli azul

Bien oye vendrás a mi fiesta de de cumpleaños-dijo la oji amarrilla

Claro no me la perdería-dijo Ace

Paso el tiempo y ambos se graduaron del kínder después se fueron a la primaria y después a la secundaria pero en eso ella se mudo a estados unidos

Fin del flashback

Pensaba que te ibas a quedar allá-dijo Ace muy contento de volver a ver

Pensaste mal pues me volví a mudar para acá-dijo Nira acercándose a Ace

*aléjate de él*-pensó mirra-*el vas ser mi novio lo quieras o no*

Ya vámonos antes que timbren- dijo Keith serio

Bueno-dijo nira sonrojada y alejándose de Ace

En el salón

Hola-dijo Keith

Un silencio muy profundo

Te estás sentando en mi mochila-dijo Nira en tono serio y al mismo tiempo que señalaba su mochila

Lo siento-dijo Keith apartándose

No te preocupes- dijo Nira

Como puede hablar con ella como si nada-dijeron unos muchachos

No sé pero me siento observado- dijo Keith algo perturbado

No te preocupes son los chicos que te están viendo, es que están celosos-dijo Nira entre risas

De que-dijo Keith al nervioso y ha la vez sonrojado parecía una competencia entre él y un tomate

Es que están celosos de que hables con migo, es que a ellos les cuesta trabajo hablarme-dijo Nira

Porque-dijo Keith

Es que todos los chicos me quieren-dijo Nira

A que te refieres con eso-dijo él o ji azul

Bueno, es que todos los chicos quieren salir con migo-dijo Nira

Porque no les dice que no quieres-dijo Keith

Ya se los dije pero ellos son tercos- dijo Nira

*ella es tan bella*-pensó Ace mientras veía a Nira

Ace estas bien-dijo mirra poniéndose enfrente del peli azul-reacciona Ace-sacándolo de su transe

Que pasa-grito Ace

Qué te pasa desde que viste a nira has estado muy distraído-dijo mirra un poco celosa

No es nada-dijo Ace

Puedo sentarme con contigo-dijo mirra

Lo siento pero ya te ganaron-dijo Ace señalando una mochila

Quien habrá sido-dijo mirra algo enojada

Fui yo-dijo una chica

Cómo te llamas-dijo mirra enfada

Me llamo….-dijo la chica interrumpida por alguien

Chicos al parecer ya conocieron a Mayu-dijo Nira alegre

Mayu Kurustsuchi: edad 18, de piel blanca, ojos color blancos, es muy tímida, es de muy pocos palabras solo habla con nira y Shina, ella es prácticamente una hermana para Nira

Oye mayu puedo decirte algo-dijo Nira seria

Si-dijo mayu

Bueno ven conmigo-dijo nira abriendo la puerta del salón mientras ella salía

Ya…voy-dijo mayu mientras la seguía

Ace de que crees que hablen ellas dos-dijo mirra con seriedad

No se-dijo Ace

Y al momento que mayu se sentó el profesor entro

Hola soy el profesor de ingles-dijo el profesor-a hora preséntense

Si-dijeron todos

Hola soy Ace Grit-dijo Ace y vio que todas las chicas a acepción de nira le veían

Me llamo Keith Clay-dijo Keith

Soy runo Misaki –dijo runo

Soy Rangiku Matsumoto-dijo Rangiku

Rangiku Matsumoto: edad 18 años, de piel blanca, ojos color negro, pelo rojo, es muy atrevida le gustan muchos los deportes y tiene novio

Soy Tai Kamiya-dijo un peli café

Soy Matt Ishida-dijo un peli azul

Tai Kamiya: edad18 años, de piel morena, ojos cafés, pelo café, es amigo nira desde chikitos, le gustan los deportes, es muy fiestero

Matt Ishida: edad 18 años, de piel morena, pelo amarillo, ojos azules, es muy serio, a veces nira le saca una que otra sonrisa y el defiende mucho Shina

Hola soy Hisagi Shuhei-digo Hisagi

Hisagi Shuhei: edad 18 años, de piel morena, ojos negros, pelo negro corto hasta los oídos, es amable

Soy Izzy Izumi-dijo Izzy

Izzy Izumi: edad 18, de piel morena, ojos rojos, pelo rojo, es amable pero tiene un pequeño secreto es que está enamorado de de nira y le gusta mucho la computación

Soy Sora Takenouchi-dijo una peli café

Sora Takenouchi: tiene 18 años, de tés blanco, ojos negros, pelo naranja más cobrizo que de Alice y Rangiku, es muy amable y siempre trae su sombrero azul

Bueno después continuamos –dijo el profesor

Profesor me puedo ir al baño-dijo una oji amarilla

Por supuesto señorita…-dijo el profesor pero no logro terminar gracias a que no la conocían

Nira Quincy-dijo nira levantándose

Bueno señorita nira se pude retirar-dijo el profesor

Pero nira en vez de ir al baño fue a la dirección

En la dirección

Director pres esteme el micrófono-dijo nira mientras intentaba cambiar la voz para que no la reconocieran y después de un rato prendió el micrófono-buenos días chicos-dijo nira con voz distorsionada-me complace anunciar que mañana tienen clase de educación física

Y eso que-dijo alguien

Muchos se preguntaran y eso que, bueno déjenme decirles que mañana es el tradicional juego de NQ *nuevos quemados* muchos se preguntaran que es eso bueno es el juego más grande de todos entre alumnos de de distintas clases contra los alumnos nuevos-dijo con alegría-pero a los nuevos les dan la ventaja de escoger a alguien de los que ya han estado antes aquí

Y el director pregunto que si iba a hacer eso y esta le contesto-oye recuerda que las tradiciones hay que respetarlas-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno me voy antes de que sospechen

Y de regreso a al salón nira se topo con alguien conocido-hola como estas

Bien y como le ha ido a la anunciadora de los NQ-dijo un peli blanco

Jajá, así que te habéis dado cuenta-dijo nira riéndose-por cierto no te he visto en que salón estas

Pero que no teas dado cuenta que estamos en el mismo salón-dijo el peliblanco muy enojado

De hecho no he dado cuenta-dijo nira-aah ya tu estas hasta atrás verdad y se de otra persona que esta hasta atrás eh Toushiro

Toushiro Hitsugaya: 18 años, de piel blanca, ojos turquesa, pelo blanco, no soporta ver llorar a una chica, le gustan las competencia y se hace el que no sabe cuando le combine, y es un adoptado gracias a que sus padres murieron cuando este era un niño, fue adoptado por Kempachi Saraki y sun hermanas son rin y ran

Aah que te refieres-dijo Toushiro

Es que me acorde de que cuando se pusieron los lugares te toco con momo-dijo nira

Si porque-dijo Toushiro

Porque yo arregle todo para que te tocara con ella-dijo nira

Sigo sin saber a lo que te refieres con eso-dijo Toushiro

Toushiro sabes que eso no funciona con migo-dijo nira

Ya sé, pero por que lo hiciste-dijo Toushiro

Porque es el simple hecho de que ustedes dos estén juntos-dijo nira

Lo viste verdad-dijo Toushiro

Si-dijo nira-y por cierto te necesito a la hora del recreo en el patio secreto

Bueno mejor vámonos al salón porque sospecharan-dijo Toushiro

Si-dijo nira

En el salón

Como en el salón no estaba el maestro todos los alumnos que ya estaban ahí empezaron a festejar por el inicio de clase porque anunciaron los NQ así que cuando nira y Toushiro entraron y todos se les quedaron viendo

Que ven-dijo nira nerviosa

Es solo el primer día de clases y ya tienes novio-dijo Julie muy sorprendida

Pero que dices Julie el y yo solo somos amigos-dijo nira enojada por de su compañera

Ella tiene razón-dijo Toushiro

Aah también que se veían-dijo Rangiku

A que te refieres con eso Rangiku-dijo nira

A nada-dijo Rangiku

Bueno entonces a hoy en el recreo-dijo nira

Si-dijo Toushiro

Esto mismo paso esta mañana-dijo mirra

Flashback

Luego vieron que nira y mayu entraban y las vieron con seriedad

Hoy a la hora del recreo-dijo nira seria

Si-dijo mayu

Bueno mejor ya vete a sentar-dijo nira

Si-dijo mayu

Fin del flashback

Es como que estuviera reuniendo a los que ya conoces-dijo Ace algo pensativo

A que te refieres-dijo mirra

Bueno que no han visto-dijo Ace

De que-dijo runo

De que solo habla en clave-dijo Ace

Así que teas dado cuenta-dijo otro peli blanco

Pero quien eres tú-dijo un peli oji celeste

Un momento esa voz es de Ren-dijo Toushiro levantándose de su lugar

Ren Tachikawa: 18 años, pelo café, ojos celestes, de piel blanca, el va en segundo curso (se metió a escondidas) dicen que es el más guapo de su curso y conoce a lira de los 4 años

Que haces aquí-dijo nira

Solo vine a saludar lira-dijo Ren

Hola Ren-dijo alguien parecida a nira

Lira Quincy: 18 años, de piel blanca, ojos amarillos, pelo de color azul, tiene una cadena de una luna, amable y siempre se preocupa por su hermana, y tiene una marca de media luna en el brazo derecho

Hola-dijo Ren

Oye que haces aquí nira-dijo mirra

Qué te pasa yo no soy nira-dijo lira

Oye si no lo notas estoy aquí-dijo nira enojada

Pero si tu esta aquí quien está con Ren-dijo Julie

Ella es mi otra hermana se llama lira-dijo nira

Y por cierto tu que conoces a todos quien es el-dijo runo señalando a un peli blanco

Mejor se los digo yo el es Yue el hermano de Hisagi y…-dijo lira pero no pudo terminar porque alguien le tapo la boca

Yue Shuhei: 18 años, de piel blanco, ojos azules, pelo blanco, es serio, es amable (cuando se lo propone), es el prometido de nira y de vez en cuando le gusta asustar a su pequeña hermana nene

Puedo halar contigo a fuera-dijo nira a lira

Si-dijo lira nerviosa

Las dos se retiraron del salón dejando desconcertados a los chicos

A fura de salón

Casi dices eso-dijo nira muy enojada

Lo siento-dijo lira asustada

Nada de lo siento-dijo nira acercándose a lira

Lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer-dijo lira alejándose de nira

Bueno te perdono por esta vez pero si vuelve a suceder te garantizo que no te saldrás de esta-dijo nira

Bueno-dijo lira-mira que no es Nemu

Bueno mejor entramos-dijo nira evitando el comentario de lira

Bueno-dijo lira

En salón

Oye de que hablaban-dijo runo

De nada que te incumba-dijo nira seria

Bueno pero no seas así-dijo runo asustada

Mejor me adelanto-dijo nira viendo el reloj

En que-dijo mirra nerviosa

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-dijo nira tapándose un oído

En eso tocaron el timbre y una ola de alumnos se hizo los pasillos repletos los únicos lugares seguros eran los baños y el salón de música

Me voy-dijo nira-mayu Toushiro vengan

Ya vamos-dijeron los mencionados al al unisonó

Mirra, runo, Julie, Alice, dan, Shun, Billy y Ace trataron de seguir a los tres que se iban ¿?, nadie sabían a donde iban porque en un parpadeo no estaban a la vista

En el patio había tantos alumnos como adentro del edificio y no sabían pare que era la parte de arriba por que se veían mas aulas

Para que son las aulas de arriba-dijo mirra

Jajá, esa no son aulas-dijo Julie

Entonces que-son dijo Alice

Son dormitorios-dijo Julie

Dormitorios-dijeron todos a excepción de Ace

No me sorprende viviendo de su papa-dijo Ace

Que conoces a la dueña-dijo Julie

Bueno-dijo Ace nervioso-No, pero tengo una sospecha

En el patio secreto

Regresara LA BANDA DEMONIACA-dijo nira

No me digas que tus poderes regresaron-dijo Toushiro

Si efectivamente-dijo nira

Pero tú faltabas mucho a clase por eso cuando eres pequeña-dijo mayu

Aah pero si tu nunca dices cosas tan largas-dijo Toushiro asustado

No cuando esta con alguien más sin embargo cuando está conmigo es muy diferente-dijo nira

Bueno-dijo Toushiro

No te hagas la inocente conmigo mayu o debería decir azul cielo-dijo nira

Entonces que da así-dijo Toushiro

Si y por cierto ya también esta violeta, anaranjado, amarrilla, azul marino, negra y los demás

Si, mejor ya váyanse pero que nadie los vea-dijo nira endose

Si-dijeron ambos al unisonó

Pero antes aquí tiene-dijo nira lazándoosles un especie de horario

Que es esto-dijo Toushiro-EVENTOS

En otro lugar ya casi tocaban para que se acabe el recreo pero el director hablo por el micrófono-a todos los estudiantes vengan al gimnasio para dar las parejas de dormitorio

Si-todos gritaron

Y todos se retiraron al gimnasio

Mientras se iban al gimnasio se escucho un grito

Aah-grito nira se agacho con las manos en la cabeza –duele

Nira estas bien-dijo Ace preocupado

Aah-volvió a gritar con frustración haciendo la misma acción (N/A: para no repetir que se agacho con las manos en la cabeza)

Que pasa-dijo mirra

Le duele la cabeza a nira-dijo Ace

La llevare a la enfermería-dijo mirra

No yo la llevare-dijo Toushiro

Pero porque tú la debes de llevar a la enfermería-dijo Ace celoso

Porque yo conozco de sobra esta escuela y tú que acabas de entrar te perderías-dijo Toushiro cargando a nira

Pero aun así lo intentare-dijo Ace

Porque te pones así si solo eres su amigo-dijo Toushiro- y además ella me conoció es estados unidos digamos que ella me salvo

Y te perderás la plática-dijo Ace tratando de evadir el tema

A mí no me interesan esas cosas-dijo Toushiro

Ace-dijo nira en un susurro que este no paso por alto

Que pasa-dijo Ace

No te preocupes yo estaré bien además Toushiro no me hará daño-dijo nira en otro susurro y aferrándose al pecho del peliblanco el cual se sonrojo

Bueno ya me voy-dijo Toushiro ocultando su sonrojo

En la enfermería

Que le paso-dijo Toushiro

Bueno es dolor de cabeza se causo por su falta de sueño-dijo la enfermera-dale esta píldoras pero cuando despierte

Si-dijo Toushiro recibiendo las píldoras

Me tengo que ir a los informes-dijo la enfermera ya en la puerta

Bueno-dijo Toushiro

Pasaron cinco minutos y nira se despertó

En donde estoy-dijo nira

En la enfermería-dijo Toushiro- te dio un dolor de cabeza

Aah entiendo pero este no era común era un recuerdo-dijo nira

Un recuerdo-digo Toushiro

Si, no te acuerdas de Eriol-dijo nira

Si-dijo Toushiro en un tono cortante

Y no solo es eso la cartas han vuelto a ser dispersada-dijo nira feliz

Pero porque estas feliz-dijo Toushiro

Estoy feliz porque voy a volver a recolectarlas después de 1800-dijo nira (N*A: se me olvido poner en la descripción que ella es un princesa marina y por eso tiene poderes, y también que la cartas son la cartas clow y además ella es inmortal)

Si ya lo se pero ten cuidado-dijo Toushiro mientras la abrazaba

Pero que haces Toushiro-dijo nira sonrojada y quitándose de agarre del peli blanco

No puedo abrazar a mi amiga-dijo Toushiro

Bueno pero por esta vez-dijo nira dejando que el peliblanco la abrazara

Pero no contaban que alguien los estuviera viendo

Pero que-dijo una peli negra

Momo-dijo nira alejándose de Toushiro

Momo Hinamori: 18 años, de piel de melocotón, ojos negro, pelo negros, ella e amable muy distraída y conoce a la verdadera familia de Toushiro y no solo eso también está enamorada de el

Solo viene a decir quela conversación ya cabo-dijo momo con una sonrisa forzada

Bueno-dijo nira

Y a quien te toco-dijo nira

Me toco con Renji –san-dijo momo

Pero el es de segundo año-dijo nira

Y mi-dijo Toushiro

Con-dijo pensativa momo-aah me acorde con nira-sama

Momo te he dicho miles de veces que no me pongas honorificarlos-dijo nira- sino te que das fura verde

Que no digas eso aquí-dijo momo

Jajá, como te pusiste-dijo nira

Oye no le hagas eso-dijo Toushiro

Perdón-dijo nira

Bueno es mejor irnos-dijo Toushiro

_**Como estuvo mi primer fic**_

_**Yo: oye que te pasa Shun**_

_**Shun: porque apareció ese enano más veces que yo**_

_**Yo: no le digas enano sino no aparecerás más**_

_**Toushiro: yo me puedo defender solo**_

_**Yo: lo siento**_

_**Toushiro: puedo decirlo**_

_**Yo: si**_

_**Toushiro: dejen comentarios críticas opiniones etc.**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
